Prince Richard III
Prince Richard III is from Zandar. He is an admirer of the Dino Charge Rangers and aspires to be like them. He then goes on his own quest to find the Graphite Energem and eventually becomes the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He began a relationship with former Power Ranger Heather Merrill. At the end of Dino Super Charge, he reveals to Heather that he loves her despite her being an human-alien hybrid and he's from a royal family. Character History Besides being one of the richest princes of his country, he is a descendant of Prince Colin, who centuries ago, was accompanied by the valiant knight Ian. Zandar had previously lent their precious artifacts to the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum for an event to showcase the country. Having discovered that employees of the museum had put up the charade, he himself storms the museum to forcibly take back their property. Among the artifacts, the Gold Energem. He is soon attacked by Fury, who is after the Gold Energem, and soon realizes that Fury was the one responsible Ian's apparent death. As he is about to be killed the Dino Museum workers, who turns to be the Power Rangers, rescue Phil, and inadvertently freed Ian from Fury's centuries-long imprisonment. With the Rangers' saving not only his life, but also Ian's, he feels he owes a debt to the Rangers and tells the knight that the gem chose him from the beginning, entrusting the knight with the Energem and leaving to take inspiration from the Rangers' heroism. Realizing that money won't make him a Power Ranger, Phil set his journey to train himself and find a missing Energem that will allow him to become a Power Ranger like Ian, and also to rekindle his ancestor's honor as the first Ranger in his time. Personality Like his ancestor and also Lindsay Cartwright, Phil is also a jerk at first, but only can take anything else with money he have, yet he still has a noble side like those two, such as trying to guard an artifact related to his ancestor from the wrong hands, and entrusts someone who is related to his ancestor, like Ian to look over the artifact for him. At first, he hates none-clean dressed people, like Luka, whom Phil didn't realize that Luka is a caveman out of time himself and wonders why Heather Merrill, a young girl doesn't dress like a girl. This causes Heather to call him a "stuck-up jerk". Until he is rescued by him and his fellow Ranger, Phil gets well with Luka and Heather, advising them to dressed well next time in some ceremony/invitations/parties and stick along with a present lifestyle, despite the difference, yet they have a same common for a greater goods. Because of the Power Rangers' bravery for rescuing not only his life, also freeing Ian from Fury's imprisonment and turning into a Ranger as well, Phil became inspired by their heroism on risking their lives to save humanity from evil. He vowed to become a Power Ranger as well. Knowing that money means nothing to become a Ranger, he decided to train himself to become a much more better person like the Rangers, in risking his life to protect his ancestor's legacy like Ian use to onwards. Trivia *He is the first Gray Ranger in Power Rangers history. *As per the action figure, the bronze-sashed (Spirit) suit will be the one used in Dino Charge, though the show itself has yet to confirm this. *Originally, Kyle's older brother, Matt Sanders was slated to be the Graphite Ranger as per casting scripts. However, the toys revealed the change in the character's profile. *His dinosaur is the Pachycephalosaurus, but the show refers to it as a Pachasaurus. Let Sleeping Zords Lie *The teaser trailer for Power Rangers Super Dino Charge incorrectly called him the Silver Ranger. This was soon corrected, showing the real Silver Ranger in Prince Phil's place. *He finds Heather Merrill to be "Beautiful", despite her "Tomboyish" sense of style. However, they later began a relationship in Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. *He is the only current ranger to wear formal clothing, his other teammates wore t-shirts. However, his new love interest, Heather Merrill wears casual clothing due to her tomboyish image. See Also Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Gray Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Runwaygirl20